


未尽之语

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 图书馆遇爱记。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 8





	未尽之语

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：End of the World---RAIN（《玛丽和魔女之花》主题曲）  
> Attention：半架空，图书馆奇遇，奇奇怪怪的故事；R视角，第一人称；短篇一发完，HE。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

01

我将书和借阅卡一同递给了面前的图书管理员，看着面前的青年接了过去。单手搭在面前的置物台上，我站得轻松，目光却不动声色地打量着对方。  
这是一个棕发的男孩，个子不高，穿着统一制式的工作服却并不相配。因为脸长得太显小，而这套浅蓝色为主的工作服却太刻板。这样的男孩从来都是很难引起我的注意的，因为他看上去一不美味，二不有趣，三不危险。可是今天，也许是太无聊，我却忍不住观察他。  
我的观察力一向很好，但面前这个男孩身上有价值的信息却很少。只是几眼就可以勾勒出他的平凡人生：笨拙木讷，不善言辞，性格和软，自理能力一般，学习水平偏低。这样的男孩一般都是公立学校出身，很可能高中毕业便出来就业，但并没有足够强的能力，于是只是在这样小镇上的图书馆做一个普通的管理员，不愁衣食但也没有远大志向。我又扫了一眼他颈侧隐秘的擦伤：唯一超出普通水准的可能是极差的肢体控制能力。  
然而，他却浪费了我的关注，目光闪躲着，在办理借阅手续的过程中一次都没有抬头看。这样闪躲的程度也有点奇怪。不，也许也并不是那么奇怪。我噙着一点笑，等他办理完手续将书和借阅卡都放在了置物台上，推给我。  
“办好了。”这是他对我说的唯一一句话，声音有点轻，平稳度过变声期的少年嗓音听上去有些像女孩，却又更明亮。  
“谢谢。”我应了一句。然而，这刻意压低了的嗓音也没能勾得对方抬头。  
笑意愈深，因为我对这样的场景十分熟悉。但我并不打算说什么，只是拿起我的东西向外走去。我知道，当我转过身的瞬间，那个男孩便会犹犹豫豫地抬起头，凝视我离开的背影——我对视线从来很敏感，即使是这样不带恶意的视线。  
而凝视我的，会是一双什么颜色的眼睛呢？我不着边际地想道。

他暗恋我。我心知肚明。这甚至不需要任何观察力。  
在这半生里，我见过太多爱慕的视线，隐忍平静的，热切火辣的，欲拒还迎的，还有这样畏惧怯弱的。而这个男孩拙劣的演技甚至很难称得上掩饰。当然，暗恋需要欺骗的从来是自己而非别人，我对此也很清楚。  
如果是闲时，我可能也不会排斥这样一场艳遇吧……以这个孩子的品貌，也许也称不上“艳遇”？我无声地笑了。我怎么会有这样的想法呢？他根本也不是我喜欢的类型。  
下雨了。我从图书馆门口借了一把透明伞，撑开走入雨幕。  
小镇的暮春总是细雨绵绵。湿润的空气一天暖过一天，却对喜好全副武装的人并不友好。当然，我有我的绅士风度，即使天气再不合宜，我也会谨守我的西装礼仪。  
路上的行人已经很少，我缓缓走过街店，黑色皮鞋踏起水花。接下来去哪儿呢？我想了想，还是决定回去。手里的小说正是消遣雨日的最好读物。  
而我已开始想念我宁静的阳台和热气袅袅香味醇厚的Expresso了。

02

夜色是恶的帷幕。轻轻掀起，其后会藏着什么，谁也不知道。  
透过被窗帘重重遮蔽的望远镜，我放轻了呼吸，静静注视着对面的公寓中的住户。我观察的这户人家一直缺乏危机感，即使已经是深夜也没拉窗帘，灯光更是明亮，这让我观察的难度降低了不止一点。  
当然，从第一天见到目标的那一天，我就知道这个任务不会困难。只是基于我的职业道德，我不会因为任务简单就降低对自己的要求。这是一种美学。  
被暖黄色灯光笼罩的卧室空了许久，终于等来了他的主人。经过这几天的观察，我已经对这位主人非常熟悉了：接下来，他会穿着有点傻的印着小熊的双件套睡衣，一边擦着他那一头乱糟糟的棕色头发，一边看着手机走进来。以他手指点动的频率，他很可能是在和朋友聊天。  
果然，房间的主人进门了。以与我预期一摸一样的着装和动作，就连前进的速度都和我预期一般缓慢，显露出他的漫不经心。  
我觉得我需要再强调一遍：这是一个非常简单的任务，简单到我无法理解为什么有人出高价雇佣我来做。但是，我不会因此降低对自己的要求。

我观察了许久，看着这个男孩坐在床边发呆，在床上翻滚，爬起来给手机充电，上厕所又归来，翻箱倒柜地找漫画，看了两页又扔到一边，而这些我都事无巨细地记录到了纸上。  
在他单调又缺乏起伏的生活里，如果不记录这些琐事，我真的不知道该记录些什么。  
我又想起了白天见到这个男孩的样子。遇到对方既是巧合又不是。作为观察着他的人，我当然知道他的工作地点和状态，但今天白天我却并不是去观察的，只是去为自己的生活找点消遣。毕竟任务只要求我记录他在家中的状况。  
任务限制得这么细也是一个疑点。这个男孩到底有什么问题？我还没有得到答案。  
我抽空看了一眼资料：沢田纲吉，男，24岁。那张脸怎么能看出24岁的？长得实在是太显小了，天生还有一股子不谙世事的稚气。真是个小男孩。我忍不住摇了摇头。  
将至午夜，男孩终于站起来拉窗帘。他的作息实在不太规律。屋内的灯灭了，我却依循惯例继续观察。为了这个任务，我不得不昼伏夜出，适应夜行性生物的生活规律。幸好，我已经习惯了这样的生活，不会再忍不住打哈欠。

凌晨三点，天空中又下起了小小的雨。我皱起眉，这对于我的观察是一个不大不小的阻碍。  
幸好，现在是午夜，房间里应该不会有太多异动。  
正当我这么想时，我观察的房间里，窗帘却突然拉开。我看到了那个站在窗边的单薄背影。透过高倍望远镜，那张温和怯弱的面庞上平静的神色也在月光下隐约可见。他在干嘛？睡不着起来看月亮？听雨？然而我直觉他并不是那么有浪漫倾向的人。  
男孩爬到了飘窗上，拉开了窗。也许只是屋内太热，他想吹吹夜风？我眉头不展，愈发感到费解。  
然而男孩接下来的举动却出乎我的预料：他一条腿跨过窗，另一条腿也跨了过去——他坐在了窗上！他到底想干嘛？我不由自主地捏紧了望远镜，身体前倾肌肉紧绷。哪怕我知道我离他很远，什么也做不了，可是看着那道坐在乱雨黑风中的单薄身影，我的心还是忍不住揪了起来。  
真是莫名其妙，我为什么会共情？我根本和这个任务目标没什么关系。  
雨很快打湿了男孩的头发。他的神情仍然很平淡，似乎丝毫也不畏惧自己家住高层。他微微低着头，应该是在向下看。他在看什么？他在想什么？他要做什么？我一概不知。  
然而，在我想出答案前，我看到那道身影轻微前移，突然直直下坠，消失在高倍望远镜的视野之中。  
而我能看到的，只有那空空敞开的窗，以及男孩消失前无动于衷的表情。

03

即使是我，一时半会儿也处理不了这么令人吃惊的信息。  
观察了两周毫无异样的对象，在一个雨夜，突然坐上窗台，面无表情地跳了下去？而在这之前，他甚至没有表现出任何不正常的地方。这样的人，如果不是彻头彻尾的傻瓜，就是彻头彻尾的疯子。  
然而，在我的观察之下，沢田纲吉根本没有什么异于常人之处。

短暂的思绪整理之后，我调动了望远镜，确认那件拉开了窗帘的房子里没有任何一个人，门也没有打开。直接去对方的家里探查显然不现实，而确认现状的唯一方法便是下楼确认对方的尸体。  
我将望远镜下调，却只能看到一团漆黑。在缺乏照明的雨夜，实在看不清什么。  
我的神情有些复杂，一方面是没想到这个任务会以这样的方式结尾，另一方面则是因为，即使是我，也并不是很愿意近距离观察跳楼而亡的死者的遗体。  
但是，这是我任务的一部分。  
漆黑的房间里，我忍不住长长地叹了一口气。静坐片刻，我便认命地站了起来。

确认尸体也是要讲究技巧的。直接去现场，如果被路边的摄像机拍到，很容易被当作嫌疑犯被警方质询。虽然我现在的身份还经得起盘查，但最好还是不要冒那样的险。  
当然，这样简单的事情也难不倒我。为了方便，我早就在同侧的一楼租了一件房间作为仓库，为的便是防止突发情况。只是当时的我也没想到，会是这样的突发情况。  
小心地去到一楼的房间，我走进门，也没开灯，就这样走到窗边，轻轻掀开一点窗帘。  
我对会看到的一切早有预期，而此刻我面前的场景也确实符合我的期待。  
在连绵的细雨中，一个赤足穿着小熊睡衣的棕发青年正姿势扭曲地躺在地上。比我想象中好的是，地面上的血迹被细雨冲淡了些，其间也并没有混合白色物体。  
他睁大了眼睛，面上写满了临死前坠落的惊恐。听说跳楼而亡是最容易后悔的死法，不知道他在坠落的途中是否后悔过呢？  
我合上窗帘，忍不住叹了口气：这都叫什么事啊。就在白天，我还看到这个青年坐在图书馆的前台，为我借阅书本，夜里便目睹了对方的自杀现场。一个鲜活的生命就这么陨落，而我甚至还没来得及看过他的眼睛是什么颜色。  
这提醒了我。我又一次掀起窗帘，想看看那双眼睛的颜色，哪怕在夜色里必定会存在一定的色差。但我从来都是不愿意让自己后悔的人。  
可是下一秒，我看到的场景却让我真心实意地后悔起了自己的一时兴起。

夜雨仍然在静静地下，夜风吹动了路边的灌木。我左右探视，路上静谧无人。  
沢田纲吉消失了。  
地面上什么也没有。刚才的尸体仿佛只是我的幻觉，就连那被雨水冲淡了的血迹，也消失无踪。而这距离我将视线移开他的尸体，才过去不到两分钟。  
我不相信神秘和魔法，更不相信这个世界上存在死而复生。毕竟，如果存在死而复生，我这个世界第一杀手，大概早就被我的任务目标围殴至死了。  
可是此刻，当这一幕出现在我的面前时，我却一时间不知道该如何为我的唯物论辩护。虽然我没有真的去确认对方的死亡，但是如此近距离的观察已经足够我确信对方的死亡。就算没有死亡，从十几层跳下来的伤势也绝不够让他在两分钟内离开。  
我的面色凝重了起来。  
我现在知道，为什么只是一个监视任务，会开到如此的高价了。

04

这一觉我睡得并不安稳。  
倒也并非做噩梦。这么多年，还没有什么噩梦能够真正地吓到我。即使在梦里，我也是冷硬果决无坚不摧的世界第一杀手，Reborn。这是我的骄傲，也是我的准则。  
只是，对于现状的不解还是让我忍不住将思绪带到了梦中。当然，梦中的猜测往往都十分荒诞。即使我还记得少许，也绝对不会当真。  
此时已过午，但我也才睡了不到四小时。昨夜我回到房间，又彻夜观察了对方的房间，但看到的始终是那间开了一扇窗的空荡黑暗的房间。在沢田纲吉惯常的出门时间，我也沿着他一贯的轨迹去了图书馆，却也没在那里见到他。  
如果不是亲眼见到对方跳下来，我简直要怀疑，这只是他金蝉脱壳的手段。在我面前装了两个礼拜的正常人，只不过是为了掩盖自己身上的秘密，其实他早就发现了我在监视他。  
事实上，直到现在，这个猜想还不能完全排除。只是，我已经委托人去调查他的出逃行踪，到现在还没有确切的消息回来。

伴随着头疼，我强行从床上坐了起来。  
在没有明确的线索之前，就只能多动腿了。多去对方常去的地方调查，说不定就能找到些什么。  
收拾好后，我穿上西装出门。  
今天仍然是个雨天。什么时候能转晴呢？我还是更喜欢雨后爽朗的天空和澄澈的彩虹。

虽然早上已经来过图书馆，但我的第一站还是选择了这里。毕竟，这里是沢田纲吉每天除了家中待得最多的地方，也是最可能有线索的地方。  
收起伞放在门口，我走进图书馆，不知为何有些踟蹰。  
我也不知道，我到底是期望在这里见到我的任务目标，还是不见到。这两个结果，似乎都暗含着让人心惊的暗面。只是可惜，此刻，我并没有选择的权力。  
我不动声色地走过前台，里面坐着的是一位陌生的女性。我提起的心放下了点，但忧愁却不减。就算不在前台，沢田纲吉也可能出现在图书馆的其他地方，有必要把整个图书馆都探查一遍。  
幸好，小镇的图书馆也不会有多大。  
我心不在焉地从柜子上抽下两本书到了前台，将借阅卡和书都放在了置物台，脸却转向一侧的管理员办公室，想着该怎么进去。方法当然有很多。事实上，以我这张脸，在很多任务上都能够事半功倍。  
一只瘦白的手将书和借阅卡放回我面前。我低下头，已经准备好要用甜言蜜语和笑容讨好这位女士。  
然而，我的计划却夭折了。一时间，我竟然什么都做不了，彻底失去了对自己身体的掌控。  
我听到面前的男孩低着头，轻而又轻地对我说了那一句：“办好了。”  
他的脖子上，昨天还很明显的擦伤已经消失无踪。  
而他的头上，那蓬松的棕色头发，看不出一点鲜血的痕迹。

05

我必须要承认，在这一刻，我有了一种惊慌失措的失控感。这是我过往杀手生涯中很少有的体会。随着年龄和经验的增长，我早就学会了在任何情况下都保持冷静，采取最优的行动。即使是被露切那个玄乎得不行的女人说穿心理的时候，也不例外。  
但是，也得益于过去的经验，我很快冷静了下来。  
我知道，我需要做些什么来打破现状。而这之中，绝不包括暂时撤退和临阵脱逃。

难得地，我没有离开，却也没有说话。在这静谧无人的午后，整个图书馆里只回荡着中央空调的浅浅轰鸣。而我的影子在这明亮的前台顶灯下，便也落在了这个青年的面前。  
意识到我在凝视他，他很明显地开始坐立不安。我能看出他的身体变得僵硬，拿物品时也变得手忙脚乱，录入时因为按错键而不停地按删除键。而这些都表现得和我了解的那个沢田纲吉非常一致。我可以一定程度上确认这并不是从哪儿冒出来的替代品。  
终于，在我和他的对峙中，他不敌地败下阵来。  
我终于第一次看到他抬起的脸。那双仰望的褐色眼睛里落满了顶灯的光辉，但确实是鲜活的。我看到他咬了一下唇，磕磕巴巴地问：“请问、请问您，还有什么事吗？”这也确实是鲜活的回应。  
我能有什么事呢？我只是想试探一下他。但是，看着面前的书，我突然有了一个好主意。  
有什么比近距离的观察更好的监视呢？  
于是我身体微微前倾，逼近了对方的个人空间，看着他不自在地后仰，却因为椅背的限制无处闪躲。虽然面前的“人”性质还无法确认，但是这样的反应还是很好地满足了我的恶趣味。  
让我收回前言，他也许不是那么美味，但可能也并不是完全的无趣。

我微微压低了一点声音：“在我借过的书里，你觉得我最喜欢看哪本书？”  
面前的男孩愣了下，虽然感到疑惑，但还是乖乖地答：“我、我不知道。”  
“没关系。”我的声音里带上了一点笑意，显得温柔了许多。我轻声鼓励道：“随便说。”  
男孩的眼神又闪躲了起来。他就像预料中一般的胆怯啊。但是，我从来都是很有耐心的，而这份耐心和等待足够转化为压力。终于，我不负所料地等到了答案：“《天使望故乡》？”  
不得不说，这是个让我有点惊讶的答案。“你为什么这么觉得？”当然，我把握好了语气，让自己显得不那么强势，不让对方觉得我在质问。  
“因为……”他很明显在犹豫，最终还是声音很轻地说了出来，“因为，你借这本书的时间最长。”  
“那也许只是因为，这本书很厚。”我指摘道。  
男孩却抬起头来，皱着眉一本正经地反驳：“怎么会？你看《战争与和平》都只用了三天，《天使望故乡》却看了一个礼拜。”  
我又提出了质疑：“那也许是因为，我忘记把它带来了。”  
男孩愣了下，却还是倔强地小声道：“你、你不像是这样会忘记事情的人……”当然，他似乎也清楚这样的辩论是没有意义的，因为知道真相的那个人只有我。于是他闭上嘴，却又在看到我的浅浅笑容时，忍不住追问了一句：“所、所以，我猜对了吗？”  
我失笑。真像个孩子啊。这让我的声音也带上了一丝温柔：“答对了。”  
面前的褐色眼睛一下子就变得亮闪闪了起来，连带着嘴角也是欣喜的笑容。只是他很快低下了头，让我没能欣赏够这变幻的景色。他的声音又变得公事公办了起来：“所以，您还有什么问题吗？”  
但我从来不是会让我锁定的猎物逃走的人。  
我语气淡淡：“确实，我还有一个问题。我想知道，你是怎么知道，我在这里都借阅了哪些图书的呢，沢田纲吉先生？”

06

这其实是一个很容易回答的问题。只要足够镇定，就可以找到许多理由敷衍过去。  
但是，沢田纲吉显然不是一个足够镇定的人。而我站在他面前，则加剧了他的不安和忐忑。他陷入了沉默了，刚刚变得有些绯红的脸颊一下子苍白，似乎不知道该怎么回答我的诘问。  
说实话，我并没有打算把他逼到如此地步。我只是想要和他拉近距离。可惜，在这个刚刚陷入暗恋的青年眼中，我的问题可能已经足够给他带来灭顶之灾。我不知道他会如何理解我的问题，但是很显然，那些理解的意义都并不正面。  
而我欣赏了好一会儿他坐立不安的样子，才漫不经心地丢下了第二颗炸弹。

“冒昧地问一句，沢田纲吉先生，你是不是喜欢我？”  
“虽然我来的次数不多，但是，我常常能感受到你的视线。当然，我并不是指责你的视线太露骨，只是我个人对于别人的凝视很敏感。”  
“而且你，这么说可能有些直白，你并不是很擅长掩饰。所以，对我来说，处处皆是痕迹。”  
一句接着一句，我看到眼前的青年的神色肉眼可见地消沉了下去。这是我表演的一部分，也是我预期会得到的反应。但是，我还是微妙地觉得有点不舒服。  
玩弄爱慕者的心意并不是绅士的品格，尤其是此刻他只是我的监视对象，而非我需要杀死的目标。或许不需要如此牵动人心的话术。  
我的目光向旁一斜，截断了接下来的调侃，简单明确地说道：“我希望能得到确认。如果只是我自作多情，那么我在此道歉，我愿意接受你的斥责。”  
沢田纲吉的嘴张了又张。他很犹豫。当然，这也并不是一个好回答的答案。只是，面对像他这样性格绵软的人，我很清楚，如果话语委婉，很可能得不到任何有用的信息。  
我等待了很久。在此期间，窗外的雨一直在下。这让未能安眠的我感到心烦。但我还是拾起了我全部的耐心。这一步试探已经踏出，如果不向前迈进，那将前功尽弃。我并不喜欢这种付出得不到回报的感觉。  
也许是读懂了我的强硬，沢田纲吉终于艰涩地答道：“你……你都知道了？”这不能算是明确的回答，但却也足够透露出他的态度。  
而这正是我想要的。

我露出了笑容，摘下了礼帽放在了胸前，款款地行了一个礼。  
我很清楚当我穿着黑西装时，我弯腰行礼的姿态有多么充满风度，足够吸引所有人的目光。  
我也很清楚我微微低头浅笑时，这张五官丰挺的脸会充满让人无法抗拒的成年男性的魅力。  
我更清楚当我压低声音时，这充满磁性的嗓音会像低音提琴一般，让听者无法拒绝我吐露的任何话语和请求。  
我很清楚，我要怎样引诱一个人，一个本就爱慕我、暗恋我、无法拒绝我的人。

“这是我的荣幸。”  
“所以，劳烦你回答我的最后一个问题。”  
“你愿意成为我的伴侣吗？我衷心希望听到你说愿意。”

而这一刻，我竟然觉得，这就是我的的真心话。这就是我想要对沢田纲吉说的话。  
这当然很荒谬。我只能将其归咎于自己入戏太快太深。

07

出于意料又隐约在意料之中的，沢田纲吉没有正面回应我。但是，我们虽然没有成为名义上的恋人，却做着恋人般的事情。我摆出追求的姿态，很快就将他约出了门。  
我们在咖啡馆闲度周末的午后，在电影院分享夜晚的时光，在游乐场做尽孩子般的傻事。我尽心尽力地扮演着恋人的角色，笑得温柔，有求必应，和他畅谈过往与未来，对他的一切都充满了包容。可以说，我是一个完美的男友。  
我们的第一次接吻是在夜晚的湖边。我浅浅地吻了他的嘴唇就把他吓了一跳，眼睁睁看着他跳离了我身边。我知道我把他吓到了，但这却让我觉得有趣。  
而这样有趣的事情还有很多。我发现我真的热衷于欺负他，热衷于看他被调侃时惊慌失措的样子，热衷于不动声色地看他出糗，哪怕他走着路自己就能把自己绊倒。也许是角色要求的原因，我的笑容都明显变多了。  
只有在看着他纯真的，闪闪发光的眼睛的时候，我的心中才会涌现淡淡的冷漠和无奈，意识到自己只是在扮演，在欺骗。  
而那对嘴唇，那对被我浅浅吻过的嘴唇，我确信那属于人类。

我收到了消息，沢田纲吉的信息没有出现在任何一个小镇以外的地方。而这印证了我的猜测：在我面前的这个沢田纲吉就是我需要监控的任务目标，就是那个在雨夜里坠楼，死在我面前的男孩。而我这些天与他的交往和夜间对他的观察也都佐证了这一点。  
这完全不符合逻辑和现实，但却真真切切地发生在了我面前。  
虽然我早就见识过这个世界上种种玄妙力量，但我却并不笃信神秘。我始终相信压倒性的力量可以击破世间的一切不合理，而我现在所遭遇的无法解释无法处理的问题，也许只是我的能力不够。  
而我能做的，只有更密切更细致的观察。也许就在某个不经意的时刻，破解谜题的线索就会出现。

很快，我确实发现了一些奇怪的地方。那就是，在与纲吉相处的过程中，我们竟然意外地很合拍。  
纲吉并不是一个很聪明的人，甚至可以称得上笨拙。可是，在与我有关的事情，他却非常敏锐，也非常善记。他记得我爱喝不加任何东西的Expresso，记得我难眠时会抽一支薄荷烟，记得我爱读长篇累牍的二十世纪外国小说，记得我出门永远都要穿西装。他会在我聊到过往时沉默不语，让我准备好的种种背景细节失去登场的时机。他会在我皱眉的时候看穿我的疲倦，一声不吭地为我按动太阳穴疏解紧张。他会在我不想说话的时候和我一起沉默，欣赏小镇一直连绵不断的暮春的雨。  
这里到底什么时候放晴呢？当我闲来无事这么问的时候，他也会笑着说：“很快了。”而那浅浅的笑容，那夜幕中有些晦暗的眸色，还有那永远柔和的脸庞，常常会让我觉得非常熟悉。  
如果他不是我的任务目标，有时我甚至觉得，如果我一生需要一个真正的伴侣，也许就是沢田纲吉这样的。  
而这并不是一个好征兆。我清楚地知道我不该是这么容易沦陷的人。

然而，还不等我解决这个新的问题，我就又一次遇到了让我无法理解的状况。  
依旧是在下着雨的夜晚，在对方的房间里。只是这一次，他用刀毫不犹豫地割断了自己的脖子。  
而第二天，他又一次带着羞涩的笑容，仿佛什么也没发生过一般，出现在了我的面前。

08

在我背泛寒气的同时，我突然有了一个想法：我要去沢田纲吉的房间看看。  
我和他相处了这么久，我相信我自己的感知。他的身上没有任何的问题，就是一个普普通通的人类。我和他去过各种各样的地方，而那些地方也没有发现任何问题。  
只有他的房间，我从来没去过。而他两次自杀又复生，都是在那个房间里。那个房间很可能有古怪。  
但是，我也很清楚，这只不过是我的猜测。如果那个房间里没有问题，我又该怎么办呢？难道我真的要亲手杀了沢田纲吉，来验证他是否是真的不死之身？这让我露出了苦笑。  
如果可以，我并不想走到那一步。我是一个冷酷的人，这毫无疑问。但是，沢田纲吉身上有着种种特殊，谁也不知道那样做会发生什么。而且，我有一种预感，如果我真的伤害了他，我可能会追悔莫及。

我想要拜访的请求很快就得到了同意。虽然沢田纲吉没有答应我的表白，但在别的方面都对我有求必应。但我常常觉得这并不仅仅是因为对我的爱慕，还因为对我的畏惧。哪怕我根本不知道我什么时候让他感到过畏惧。  
虽然我早就透过望远镜看过这个房间，也对这个房间的布局心中有数，但是走进去的瞬间，我还是感受到了一种莫名的熟悉。  
就好像，我来过这里很多次。但这也是一种奇怪的情绪，因为我印象中从来没来过这样的地方。可是我的身体却自然而然地坐到了和式装潢的榻榻米地面上，背倚着床，手撑着榻榻米上的小桌，自在地像是在这里坐过很多次。  
“你可真不见外。”沢田纲吉轻轻嘟哝了一句，坐到了我身边。他还是不太适应和我靠得太近，但又似乎不想离我太远。我们间的距离也仿佛是早就规定好的。  
我确认这个房间有古怪，因为只是这么短短片刻，我就发现了这么多让我觉得奇怪的地方。只是，为什么这奇怪之处影响的是我？这又和不断自杀又复活的沢田纲吉有什么关系呢？

我凝视着我正在追求的伴侣，我的爱慕者，我的任务目标。可是和以前一样，我没有发现任何奇怪的地方。只有这种奇怪的熟悉感始终缠绕不去。雨一直在下，仿佛下进了我的心中，让我的心渐渐阴郁发凉。  
我的奇怪视线也让沢田纲吉感到不安起来。他忐忑地看着我，关切地问：“怎么了？”  
是啊，到底是怎么了？我也想知道答案。可惜，我并没有那样的知识和能力。  
我突然感觉一筹莫展。在过去这段时间里，我也用尽了人脉和时间，在同伴间搜集线索，在浩瀚的知识中剖析可能，但是却没有得到任何有用的答案。而到了这个房间，我也没能发现任何奇怪之处。这里和我一直观察的、知道的沢田纲吉的房间没有任何两样。  
只有这奇怪的熟悉感。房间的熟悉，人的熟悉，姿态的熟悉，萦绕不去的熟悉感。难道我真的遗忘了什么？可是我真的什么也想不起来。  
我看着沢田纲吉的褐色眼睛，闪闪发光，明亮温热。难道我真的要开枪杀死面前这个男孩，目睹他复活的真相，才能弄明白这一切？可是，上一次他用刀割断脖子，我通过望远镜观察了一夜，也没有发现任何异常。他仿佛只是自顾自地死去，又自顾自地活过来，没有原因，不讲道理。

心思电转，我却忍不住叹了口气。我知道，我只是不想开枪杀他罢了。  
算了，不是还有一个选项没有尝试吗？我看着沢田纲吉，面容逐渐变得严肃。

09

沢田纲吉又开始感到不安了。“你怎么了，Reborn？你看上去很不舒服。”他微微凑近了些，脸上流露出关切。而我闻到了他身上淡淡的风信子的香味。  
我突然想起，紫色风信子的花语是歉意，而白色风信子的花语是暗恋。不过这似乎都无关紧要。我决定要掀开我的底牌。  
“纲吉，”我犹豫了一下，还是说了下去，“你，还活着吗？”  
沢田纲吉露出了震惊的表情。他古怪地看了我一眼，脸上的表情就像在问我是不是脑子出了问题。老实说，我也很希望是我的脑子出了问题。但他还是回答道：“我当然活着。”  
这回答相当地斩钉截铁，听不出丝毫心虚。我做出为难的样子，勉强道：“可是前几天，我……我看到你用刀割了自己的脖子。”  
这一次，他的神情就是真的震惊了。可是在震惊之后，他却露出了平静的笑容，就像那天毫不在意地跳下楼一样……我心中突然悚然一惊。  
他没有问我是怎么看到的，也没有问我有什么看法，只是平平淡淡地答：“原来你都知道了。”

他知道自己身上发生了什么。他知道自己是死而复生了的人。这个信息让我真正地震惊了，甚至连表情都有些不受控制。  
然后我看到他的笑意变深，语气轻快地对我说：“没想到还能看到你这样的表情，Reborn。这也算是我的厉害之处了吧？”  
我沉默了片刻，还是选择了和他直接沟通。如果早知道他清楚事情的原委，我可能就不会绕这么多弯子了吧……不，也许还是会绕吧？毕竟，和一个知道自己会死而复生的人能够正常沟通，本身就是让人难以相信的事情。  
“所以，你身上到底发生了什么？”我艰难地问道。  
而面前的青年深深地看了我一眼。这一刻，我突然觉得他长大了些成熟了些，变得有些陌生了，但这陌生中却又有着让人迷惑的熟悉感。“这一切不都该问你吗，Reborn？”他无奈地反问，有礼却亲昵，只是他话中的意思让我完全无法理解是怎么回事。  
“问我？我对此一无所知，只是意外发现的。和我有什么关系呢？”  
“当然有关系。”他平静地答道，“你没发现吗？你对这一切都很熟悉，对我，对这个房间，甚至对于和我这个刚认识不久的人的相处方式。你就没想过为什么吗？”  
我当然想过……  
他继续道：“以你的风格，你肯定想过吧？只是你想不到答案。这也难怪，毕竟想欺骗你的人就是你自己。”他轻笑了一声，表现出了对我近乎满分的理解和熟知，而我的记忆中不存在任何一个这样的人。  
这让我真正地感到危险。我终于冷下脸来，毫不犹豫地释放杀气，低哑的声音拨动凝滞的空气：“你是什么意思？”  
可惜，面前的人却仿佛完全没有受到我的威胁，苦笑着摇了摇头：“不要把我当成你的敌人，Reborn。我只是想来看看你，谁知道会发生这么多事？没想到，你在自己的空间里，会幻想出这样的环境和故事来……只是，我还是老样子被你耍得团团转啊。”  
“你到底是谁！”我厉声问道。可是，有一个藏在心底深处的声音却在悄悄说：你知道一切的答案。但我明明什么都不知道。  
“别担心，我多少知道一些问题的答案。”沢田纲吉似乎看穿了我的紧张，安抚道，“想要解决这一切很简单，只要杀了我就行。但是必须你亲手杀了我，这个空间才会自然而然地崩裂。当然，这也只是我的猜测，毕竟我也不知道，我是不是这个空间的锚。”

10

短暂的沉默后，我问：“杀了你？”  
“对。”面前的青年依旧波澜不惊，“只不过，你也知道，我在这个空间会莫名其妙地死而复生。我尝试死了好几次，都没能成功。我想，必须作为空间主人的你亲自动手，才能成功吧。”  
而听着面前的青年如此平淡地谈论死亡，不知为何却让我心脏抽痛。就好像很久之前，我们就曾经这样平淡地讨论过死亡和离别。“为什么要杀你？”  
沢田纲吉露出一些惊讶，随即笑道：“这可真不像你啊，Reborn。当有解决方案摆在面前时，你不是应该毫不犹豫地选择尝试吗？纠结于陌生人的死亡，可不像是世界第一杀手的风范了。不过，这也说明，你的潜意识还记得我吧？”  
我下意识想问他怎么知道我是杀手，可是刚刚的谈话中他展露出的对我的熟悉，又让这变得不那么奇怪。我清晰地意识到，此刻和我交谈的这个让我熟悉又陌生的沢田纲吉，才是真正完整的沢田纲吉。“你也说了这只是你的猜测。如果不成功怎么办？”  
“不成功也没关系。这是你的空间，只剩下你一个人的时候，你当然不会再受到伤害。只要到了时间，你自然会被唤醒。”青年平静地答道。  
而这一切我都听不懂。我只能大概明白，我们都被禁锢着，而释放他是对我来说更安全的选择。“那你呢？你死了，会怎么样？”  
“唔，不知道啊。不过，应该不会怎么样吧？毕竟，我也不可能再死一次了。”他轻松自在地如此说道。  
而这绝非能让人信服的回答。

我久久不说话，直到面前的青年催促道：“快点决定啊，Reborn。别拖拖拉拉的。”  
而我不知道为什么，面对说话如此随意的他，突然很想敲他的额头。这是这具身体的本能在逐渐苏醒吗？我并不明白。  
我知道当下其实没有更好的选择。只是，我下意识地想要避开这个选择，因为这似乎是一个有可能会让我后悔，或是曾经已让我后悔过的选择。  
我叹了一口气。真奇怪，我最近叹过的气似乎都快比我前半辈子加起来还多了。但我还是沉重地点了头：“要怎么杀你？”  
“简单一点，枪杀就行，对准心脏。这对于世界第一杀手来说应该不难吧？”沢田纲吉站起身来，又随意问了一句，“你用的还是CZ75？”  
我已经对此见怪不怪了。“是。”说着，我从怀中掏出枪来，瞄准了站在我面前的沢田纲吉。

真奇怪，我竟然觉得有些下不去手。都怪这个奇怪的青年，笑得如此温柔，面对着我。在这样的注视下，谁又能够强硬地下手呢？即使我是世界第一杀手，也会感到犹豫。  
只是，犹豫不能解决任何问题。我避开了那双褐色的眼睛，闪闪发光的，明亮温热的。这是一双世界上独一无二的眼睛，一双会怯怯地避开我的视线，又爱慕地看着我的背影的褐色的眼睛。食指轻扣，在消音器的作用下却只发出一声轻响，而那枚子弹则不偏不倚地命中了青年的心脏。  
我连忙转过头去，却觉得刺眼。窗外的雨不知何时停了，刺眼的阳光透了进来。在那雨后晴朗的蓝天上，映出了一道绚丽的彩虹。而沢田纲吉的身体就在这阳光下，碎成了金色的粉末，只留下了他带着笑意的离别语：  
“有人在等你了。再见，我的老师。等我们回去……”  
而这一幕是如此熟悉，就好像我已经见过不止一次。

老师……我有些恍惚。他是我的学生吗？不，他明明是我要追求的人，是我的爱慕者，是我早就锁定的任务目标。  
有人在等我，会是谁呢？等我干什么？  
等我们回去，回去哪里？回去了又会怎样？  
我突然想到我们之间还有一个问题没有解决。在我问他“你愿意成为我的伴侣吗”的时候，他还没有回答。  
可是我已无力再思考。因为这周围的一切，包括我的意识，都坠入了黑暗。

11

“……Reborn叔叔？Reborn叔叔？Reborn叔叔！”  
我猛地睁开眼，站在面前的正是我一直心系关爱的后辈，露切的孙女。“尤尼……”我还有些恍惚，看向四周，却只看到了茂密的林木。我下意识问：“这是哪儿？”  
“我也不知道。应该是彭格列基地附近？”尤尼弯着腰看着我，“你还好吧，Reborn叔叔？我呼唤了你好久，你才醒过来。”  
“我回来了……”我喃喃自语。“我为什么会说回来？现在是什么时候？我回到了哪里？”  
“我们确实回来了。现在是白兰战败后的世界，Reborn叔叔，你重新复活，回到了当初埋葬你的森林里来了。”尤尼很显然不知道我为什么这么问，却还是乖乖地一一解答。  
“白兰战败后……十年后……”我猛地抬头，而这片森林是如此熟悉。如果我没记错，这里正是埋葬与白兰和谈失败后被假死胆击中胸口的，彭格列十代首领，我的学生沢田纲吉的地方。我和他葬得很近。我猛地起身，抛下尤尼，向我印象中他的棺木所在之处跑去。

到了此时，我还有什么不明白的呢？我如梦似幻生活过的地方，很可能是死者与生者的夹缝。我和蠢纲都没有死透，都被限制在一片独立的空间之中。只是蠢纲不知怎么闯入了我的空间，也许是因为他离死亡更近，所以受到的限制更小。但进入我的空间后，他受到我这个空间主人的控制，短暂地失去了记忆，被迫按照我的剧本行动。  
而我赋予他的不死之身，赋予他的平凡人生，赋予我们两个人不讲道理的爱情，甚至赋予小镇连绵不断的春雨，都只不过是我的后悔、我的私欲、我的悲伤在作祟。  
我后悔让他走入死局，我私心想与他建立关系，我悲伤往事皆不可追。于是我在我独属的空间里，圈禁了他，也圈禁了自己。哪怕事情都已尘埃落定，尤尼已经在外界呼唤我，我也不愿意从这个自己创造的美梦中醒来。

很快就要到我的目的地，我却不由自主地慢了脚步。此时，我竟然有些近乡情怯之感。  
我失笑。罢了，从这个“梦”的经历之中，我也该有些自知之明。在关于我学生的事情上，很多时候我可能确实不够坚定，也不够坚强。我也会有懦弱的时候。  
只是，我并不厌恶这份懦弱。

我决定还是要用悠闲一些的姿态来面对我的学生。于是我彻底放缓了脚步。而这个世界上，不会有人知道我内心的胆怯和紧张。哪怕我确信他会归来，可是不亲眼见证，我仍然心怀忐忑。  
如果见到他？我该和他聊些什么呢？在明朗的阳光下，在穿林的春风中，我郑重地思考起了重逢的话语。然后我自然而然地想起了在那个“梦”里，我们未结束的问答，我们的未尽之语。  
我要问他，等我们回来，他想做些什么。  
我要问他，“你愿意成为我的伴侣吗”这个问题的答案。  
我要问他，那是个好梦还是噩梦，他是否愿意永远停留在我的梦中。  
而此刻，我们拥有全世界的时间，来完成未尽的交谈，来弥补过去的时光。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 嗯，好像也没啥可说的，就是突如其来的脑洞。突然想写，于是就花了一晚上写了。应该也没什么看不懂的吧？就是普普通通的十年后死亡的Reborn和纲吉薛定谔的死亡状态时的故事。就，也没什么逻辑，不要较真。  
> 难得挑战了第一人称，意外地觉得还好。希望没有太OOC。  
> 本来都说好520前绝不打字了！还是输给了自己……马上就要520了，敲碗等各位大佬的粮喂到嘴边，快乐w  
> 提前恭贺吃r27的大家一起过年！
> 
> By璇  
> 2020.5.19


End file.
